The Only Ones.
by WarGoddesses
Summary: FINALLY! Okay, this is a self insert for me and several of my friends online. Before you run away because it's a self insert, read it! It's a really good story so far!


She stared up at the two machines and didn't even attempt to hide her smirk as she felt her blood begin to flow P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

This is it! The first chapter of the self insert ficlet! The seven of us did it together, review and tell us what you think! GW will be put in during the next chapter!

_GoldenGoddess._

_ _

_ _

"Are you sure we're making the right choice? Noting will ever be the same for them again, they might not even survive the transformation!"

"…That is why it must be them. No others have the ability both mentally and physically to accept the change."

"Demo, they're not even adults! The oldest one is 17! We're going to change everything they know and understand! Not even the demons of the Underworld deserve that type of punishment!"

"We have no choice! The fates of thousands, including our own, depend upon this! Even if they do die, what would you prefer? The lives of seven children from a minor world, or your own life? No one else can understand what's happening, no one else stands a chance at surviving the transformation and no one else has the ability to fight in the way that's necessary!"

"Demo, surely others have the ability to accept the challenge and survive? The honorable Sailor Senshi of reality 932, or perhaps the mighty Sayjins of reality 1049…."

"There is no one else!"

"…What are your orders then?"

"Take them from their reality. The transformation will occur while you are traveling between dimensions. Go to the reality where the conflict is occurring, reality 0071. Report to me immediately after that, tell me if any have survived and if even one has, you shall take me to where they are. They will be told only what is necessary, nothing more. Do anything to ensure their loyalty to myself. Do you understand?"

"Hai. As you wish…Ancient."

****

Samantha sighed happily and allowed herself to fall backwards into the soft, bouncy grass.

The stars twinkled down at her as she stared up into them.

'They're so beautiful, each of them, shining from a million miles away.'

The stars had always bewildered her, so many and so far away, without a care in the universe. She'd always liked to imagine that there was something magical about the stars. Some hidden power and secret, and if it she could discover that secret, all of her problems would, fade away.

She laughed at her own foolishness.

Fade away, right. The odds of all of her problems fading away were about as likely as her becoming Goddess of the Stars….

She was different, she'd known that for a long time now. No parents and a crazy Uncle who insisted on training her in martial arts for no logical reason at all. The fact that she wasn't very smart didn't help matters. She was failing half of her courses; she just didn't understand even the simplest things. She was different, so she became an outcast at school.

A martial arts freak that had no brains at all. Was there anyone else like her? That wanted to break free of this world and find a place where people would judge you on who you were, and not what you did or your past?

She opened her eyes and sat up, now was not the time to be worried and depressed, it was summer, she wouldn't have to deal with the sorrows of school, of being an outcast and being called a freak, for two months!

"Well then" she whispered softly, picking up a notebook from the ground next to her. "Lets get started."

With several quick, harsh motions of a pen, she began to write.

In a matter of minutes, she'd lost herself in stories of magic and honor.

She gasped as suddenly her entire body went numb. The pen fell from her frozen fingers and clattered to the ground.

An immense explosion of bright light suddenly shattered the peaceful silence of the night and when it faded away, all that was left of the girl was a notebook, and a pen.

****

The waves crashed against the rocky shore, 50 feet below. The wind howled through the air, whipping the almost white hair of the lone girl standing there, staring at the ocean below. Her stormy blue eyes gazed in longing at the waves beating against the cliff. Her name was Michelle, but everyone knew her as Siren. It was a nickname she was given because of her obsession with the sea. Ever since before she could remember, the water had called to her...it had sang it's beautiful song obscuring her senses, and filling her mind with the sound of the water, and the sweetest song. It sang of mysteries, and wonder. It sang of deep depths, meant for her to explore. Most of all, it sang of being wrapped in the loving embrace of the sea, never to be alone again. 

She had become almost a fixture in the scenery, wanting to answer the call, her heart telling her to jump, but her mind stopping her. Even though her soul sang, and told her that it would be fine...she knew that it would only mean death. So she had come for so many years, hoping that her dreams could become real. 

Her obsession with the sea had often distracted her. Everyone branded her as strange, and even her family couldn't stand her. She was constantly the loner. When it was time to have a friend, she was by herself. It wasn't that she WANTED to be, it was just something about her that constantly drove others away. She knew that the ocean was her only true friend...the only thing that had ever loved her. She had accepted it as fact long ago, but had never had the guts to go through with it. She was only 16 years old, and as the old saying goes...that's too young to die. Today that had all changed though. Before, people had only insulted her, made fun of her, and separated her. Today, everyone she had ever met, just pretended she didn't exist. They all...even her family decided that she wasn't worth the time. She had always wrapped herself into fantasy books, wanting to believe in magic. That the wonderful stories of love, and hero's could be real. Most of all though, she wanted to believe in magic. Her mind though...always her enemy stopped her. It stopped her from jumping into the sea, answering it's call, and it stopped her from believing in the magic that she had always felt. 

Closing her eyes, and allowing a single tear to drop into the ocean, waiting for the small splash to sound in her ears. When she heard it, she finally allowed her mind, and her reason to drift away. With that done, she fell forward...and vanished.

****

"Come on, Witchblade," was the only thing heard besides the pounding of hooves in the outdoor arena at a local stable. A teenage girl cantered her golden bay Thoroughbred mare up to the next obstacle, a hedge jump. No one there wouldn't have thought that the top rider in the New England area was an outcast at her school, just for loving writing, reading, and horses. She was good in school and riding, but bad at making friends in her school. As the teenager turned her horse to the next jump, a Liverpool Jump, she took notice of the three figures, dragons, near the jump. A ruby red female with a gold crest, watched her while her siblings, a sapphire blue female with a silver crest, and an amethyst violet female with a black crest, played two feet away from the jump. The girl smiled slightly at them, and then turned her attention back to her mare. As she neared the jump, she felt as if a change would soon happen in her life, a change that would forever affect her life. She just shrugged it off, thinking it was something that would happen in the next competition. As Witchblade started to jump the hurdle, a bright light erupted, blinding them all. When the light died down, the three dragons, the horse, and the teenager were gone.

*****

Megami sat under the cherry blossom tree. ::sigh:: "It's been so quiet since mum, dad, and Yuki died." Two years ago, Megami's family had died in a car accident. 

"Now all I do is go to school and spend holidays, by myself. All I do is mop around. I now have straight A's, play the piano, violin, and the flute perfectly, can speak Arabic, Latin, English, and Chinese fluently, and I'm still unhappy. I don't have any friends because they think I'm weird and the friends I do have, I scared away." A tear dropped down Megami's cheek. "Why couldn't have things been the same?" She cried out to the sky. 

"Why did they have to die? What did I do to deserve this?" Suddenly, she heard a rustle of leaves on her right and out popped... a little girl. She had lavender hair and sky blue eyes. "Hello! My name's Yumisa, but everyone calls me Yumi!" 

"Uh…hi!" "Why are you so sad?" "You don't want to know." "Please tell me? It's important to let out your feelings. Or that's what mommy says."

"Well…okay. Today was the day my family died and now I'm all alone." 

"You aren't alone!" She hands Megami a white lily. "You are just like this lily,

Megami. Soft and delicate on the outside, but if anyone hurts you, you'll knock them down in five seconds flat." 

"YUMI!" 

"That's my mom! Gotta go!

Don't worry! You won't be alone for long!" "Wait! How…do you know my name?"

She looked around, Yumi was no where in sight.

"What did Yumi mean when she said I won't be alone for long?" Megami questioned the lily. "And how did she know my name?" Suddenly, time stopped.

"What...what's going on?! Why is everyone still?" Then, there was a big flash of gold light. And Megami heard a voice," You won't be alone for long." 

All Megami could see was darkness....

*****

A teenage girl walked silently and cautiously up to her third floor bedroom, hoping that she wouldn't be heard and scolded for not doing her schoolwork. She couldn't right now. Her mind was on one thing. She had to sing. It was her only escape from her pathetic life.

The oldest of seven children, she was forced to grow up too fast. Her mother became very ill when she was young, and her father worked very long hours, she never saw him. That left her to take care of her two brothers and four sisters. She tried to take on activities and commitments to have any excuse possible to get out of the house, but they never satisfied her. In fact, the only activities that seemed to cheer her up were in her own home. Reading, writing, and singing. Oh! How she loved to sing. She was shy about her singing, until one day, someone overheard her and told her that she had the voice of an angel. That compliment gave her a bit of confidence. She was still shy, but now bold enough to take private lessons in hopes of fulfilling her dream of becoming a famous singer.

She walked over to her desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out a stack of papers. Sheet music. She drew a breath and began to sing. Even without music in the background, singing soothed her soul. As she continued on, a strange feeling shot through her body. Like... a tingling heat. She brushed it off and continued singing, until bright, white light shone all around her. A moment later, she was gone.

*****

"Beautiful, beautiful day," a young woman mumbled as she stretched along the length of her lawn chair. The wide brim of a straw hat fell into her face, obscuring the bright sun from her vision. She brought her hands together over her head while her mouth opened into a wide yawn.

Sometimes there was nothing more relaxing than just quietly sun bathing without a care in the world. Not too far away she could hear the sound of waves lapping against a sandy shore and the careless chatter of gulls. It was warm and calm and she was just sitting lying in her backyard with the warm sunny rays beaming down on her.

"God must have made the world for Greece, because it has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen..." she murmured and then closed her eyes to soak in the rays.

'You've only lived here your whole life...' a voice intoned in the back of her head, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Elena!" a sudden voice screeched, causing her to cringe involuntarily. "What did I say about shirking your chores? Get off of that chair, get some decent clothing on, and go feed the dog!"

The young lady in question glanced down to the bikini bathing suit she wore before rolling her eyes and muttering a few choice words. She slid off of the lawn chair and onto her hands and knees.

"If I could turn into a lawn chair I would just sit in the sun and not have to do stupid chores…" With a sigh, she quickly brushed the thought away as she stepped into her house, shivering as cold air hit her skin. 'It's not that bad, Elena,' she thought to herself. 'Feeding the dog. The dog needs to eat too, just remember that you have a family that loves you, good grades and you're working on that whole athletic thing.' With a mental cringe she shuddered at the thought of athletics, well, except maybe swimming. Going for a dip with the dolphins along the shore had always been fun. She moved through the house quickly, not bothering to remove her hat, toward the laundry room where a bag of dog food was supposed to be.

Upon reaching the door she reached out to grab it only to find that her hand passed straight through it. With wide eyes she shook her head and stepped back, trying to steady herself, feeling like she was having a head rush. Things were getting dark…

All around her bright light was accumulating, creating a bright flash that quickly dissipated, leaving everything the exact same way it had been, except that the young woman was gone.

****

Joy Weightless.

She was weightless, flying, and giddy. She almost laughed out loud in joy at the sensation.

Suddenly, sorrow. It surrounded her soul and pulled her down into its dark depths.

Fear. If she could still feel her body, she was sure she'd be trembling. She couldn't breath. She was terrified.

Rage, it consumed her. It was all she felt, she wanted to scream in fury as the need for blood took over her soul.

Then pain, it was everywhere.

She shot up, gasping for air.

'Oh God, oh God.'

What was happening? Every emotion, every sensation was surpassing anything and everything she'd ever experienced before.

She clutched her head in her hands, doubling over in pain as her entire body shook as if trapped in a seizure.

Oh Gods, it hurt! The pain, it was eating at her from the inside out!

'I'm going to die here,' she thought grimly. 'This is some sort of new disease that has no cure, or maybe I've been given a deadly drug or….'

It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone.

Five or six other girls were scattered around her, some crying, others too proud to do that, all of them trembling from the pain.

That wasn't what shocked her the most though, each of the girls, they, they couldn't be human!

One of the girls had wings!

Silent tears trickled down her face, as she seemed to try and battle down the pain that all of them were experience. A strange glow seemed to surround her head, almost as if it were a halo.

The girl was an angel!

Another almost seemed to melt into the shadows as if she was struggling to hold onto a certain form.

A different girl seemed to have a faint blue glow surrounding her.

One had dark purple hair and a glaive lying on the ground next to her.

Another had…dragons! Dragons and a horse lying near her.

The final one had long dark hair falling down her back.

The pain vanished, gone as if it was never there. With shaky legs, Samantha stood up, looking around frantically.

'Where am I,' she thought, looking at each of the girls in fear and awe. 'This is insane, what are they, am I dead?' She took a step backwards and her foot tripped on something, she looked down and a large double-sided Trident met her gaze.

'Oh God…'

"What's going on?" The angel stood up, locking eyes with Samantha. "Where am I, who are you?"

"I-I don't know! I was writing and, there was this pain and then, I was here."

The angel crocked her head to one side, looking at Samantha. "...What's your name?"

She sighed faintly, starting to relax for some reason unknown to her, she trusted this girl, although she had no idea why. "Samantha, and you are?"

"Bekki." She replied, looked around. "Any idea where we-"

"Damn…" The girl with the dragons interrupted her, starting to stand up. "Did anyone get the license plate of that semi…"?

"What's going on?" The girl with the long purple hair stood up, her eyes searching over everyone present, some hidden emotion playing in her eyes. "Who are all of you? Where am I?"

" I don't know!" The girl with the strange blue glow around her stood up, almost glaring at the other girl. "And I highly doubt that anyone else here knows either!"

The girl with the glaive stood up next, looking around the area with wide eyes. "What in the world…"

"I have no idea." The girl with the strange form stayed sitting, looking at no one. Then a moment later she muttered, "Mama mia..."

Purple hair girl narrowed her eyes at blue girl and scowled. "I didn't ask you!"

"Everyone Shut Up!"

It took Samantha about five seconds to realize that someone had shouted, and another ten after that to realize that it had been her own voice.

' Kuso' she thought, as all eyes swerved to her.

"What?" Blue girl snarled, glaring at her.

"Now is not the time to be fighting!" Samantha stared at Bekki in shock, who winked at her, smiling.

"I don't know who any of you are and I don't think you know me," continued Bekki. "Before we all decide to kill each other, maybe we can figure out what's going on! My name is Bekki."

A soft barely audible sigh escaped Samantha's mouth as she realized that Bekki had probably, just saved her from getting involved in the fight. "My name is Samantha."

Glaive girl looked up. "My name is Crystal" she said softly. (gomen, I don't remember the name you picked, change it if you want CJ)

"Aurora" Dragon girl said simply. "That's my name."

The girl with the strange form spoke next, "Elena."

Blue girl glared at purple hair girl one more time, before speaking as well. "I'm Siren."

"Megami," sighed purple haired girl, a strange sadness seemed to shine in her eyes.

"Well, now that that's out of the way!" Said Aurora. "Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"I can answer that."

Seven sets of eyes swerved up to a single pair of pale gray. White/gray hair reached down his back and an all too charming smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, was set upon his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Samantha snarled, once again speaking before thinking.

The thing, smiled that fake smile again. " I am everything and I am nothing demo, you may call me the Ancient."


End file.
